


[Art] Warrior's Due

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [22]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Ancient Greek Religion and Lore - Freeform, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: The Greek gods may have forgotten their responsibilities, but they aren't the only gods who know Iolaus. Zeus is less than happy with the result.
Series: gift art for others [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Art] Warrior's Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setcheti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warrior’s Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713581) by [Setcheti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti). 



> Gift art for the most random blend of two very different fandoms working together AMAZINGLY!!
> 
> I'm going to be honest, this was never a crossover I ever considered possible. At all.
> 
> I was Inspired! Hope you like it, Setcheti!


End file.
